


Brothers of Nablus

by viggorlijah



Series: Twenty-three things that did not happen to John Connor [7]
Category: Terminator: The Sarah Connor Chronicles
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-15
Updated: 2011-03-15
Packaged: 2017-10-17 00:00:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/170771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/viggorlijah/pseuds/viggorlijah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Starsky and Hutch, Terminator style.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Brothers of Nablus

Jody decides he's ex-military after he fucks over the cop who tries to flag them. No way another cop would twist someone's arm like that. Maybe kick them when they're done, but Hutch is way more messed up than any of the cops she's ever met.

"Let me drive," she begs and after a while, Hutch lets her. It's a sweet ride, and he doesn't do anything when she hits the pedal, just messes around with the bags in the backseat.

Which, holy fuck, turn out to be filled with guns and shit. There's cash too, and he peels off a couple for her at the gas station. She buys him shades, the '70s kind and a bag full of twizzlers and gum and jerky. "Road trip supplies," she explains and he shrugs and eats like, one piece of jerky.

She eats so much they have to pull over so she can barf, but Hutch doesn't seem to care how gross that is. All he cares about is his stupid map and computer. She'd complain but he gives her control of the radio, and she pushes the seat back and lets the miles roll by.

She checks them into a motel as Mr & Mrs Clyde, and then takes off all her clothes except her tiny strawberry print panties and lies across the bed waiting for him.

"What's your name?" she asks when he comes in the door and looks down at her, his head to the side and his face all curious, like he's never seen a naked girl before. Maybe he hasn't. Maybe he's got a crazy mother skeleton and today's the first day he's ever been in the world, and she'll be his Janet Leigh.

She stretches out her leg when he doesn't answer and tiptoes her foot up to his groin. He's soft and fuck, trust her to pick the gay dude, god, how embarassing. Or maybe it's all the fat on her thighs and he's just disgusted by how _disgusting_ she is and --

"You are within normal range for a late adolescent female," he says. "You have pleasing symmetry and highly sexualised mannerisms."

Somewhere in there, she hears sexy, and hooks her fingers into her panties and starts tugging them down. She's not like, all waxed, but she keeps herself pretty. "Come here," she says.

Hutch is totally fucking weird in bed, but it's not the worst sex she's ever had. It's kinda hilarious the way she has to tell him exactly what to do. Once she figures out that she was totally right, he's a virgin, she decides what the hell and goes to town on him -- and for a virgin, he has stamina.

She's going through her bag in the tiny motel bathroom, trying to figure out if she has enough cash to get back to LA. Hutch is gone, and there's the key on top of the motel TV, and okay, she is a complete fucking moron, but at least this time she was safe. And she's out of condoms too. The drop-in has them, but that means getting nagged at and, seriously, what the fuck was she thinking, getting in a car with a lunatic?

The lunatic knocks on the bathroom door. He's got that weird smile, the one that doesn't reach his eyes. Nice teeth though, caps. He holds out a paper bag with doughnuts in it and a cup of coffee in the other.

"Would you like to go to Mexico?" he asks hopefully.

Judy takes the bag. Sprinkles! "That bitch Alison there?" she asks through a mouthful.

He nods.

She washes down the dougnut with the coffee and looks at him. Okay, he's a freak, but he's rich, he hates that bitch and her loser brother and she's got nothing better to do anyway. It's Tijuana, maybe she can score some drugs if the place ends up totally dead.


End file.
